whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Wendigo
The Wendigo are one of the tribes found in Werewolf: The Apocalypse. Considering themselves to be the purest of the Garou, the Wendigo seek to destroy the influence of Wyrm while preserving their old traditions. Introduction In the ancient days before the Wyrmbringers and their Garou allies, the Wyrmcomers, the Wendigo tribe was one of three that tended to the humans and wolves of the Pure Lands. The Uktena tribe was known as Older Brother, the shamans; the Croatan was Middle Brother, the leaders and diplomats, and the Wendigo was Younger Brother, the warriors. After the destruction of the Croatan, the Wendigo remained warriors, and they refused to yield in the face of the Wyrmbringers' invasion of the Pure Lands. They fought, fell back and fought again over the course of more than a century. In the end, the Wendigo were forced to retreat to their most remote caerns and wage war from there. Decades passed before the Wendigo and the Wyrmcomers met peacefully, and tensions still run high between them and tribes like the Fianna and Get of Fenris (for obvious reasons). The Wendigo were, and still are, a deeply traditional and spiritual tribe that holds fast to many rituals of their native blood and Garou heritage. They practice ritual purity before hunts, battles or other major undertakings, and seek aid from the spirits for many matters. They continue to seek some news about their lost brethren the Croatan. Some hardline Wendigo believe that they can drive the Wyrmbringers from the Pure Lands or wash the Wyrm-taint from the land with the Wyrmbringers' blood. This extremist view has been gaining in popularity as frustrations build in the tribe, and some talk of an alliance with like-minded Red Talons. Most take the view that defeating the Wyrm in all its forms should take precedence over choosing a particular breed of homid to dominate the continent. The Wendigo tribe takes its name from its totem, the winter cannibal spirit of North America. Wendigo teaches its children the power of the cold, cutting wind and stealth abilities, which they use to ambush the forces of the Wyrm (and, occasionally, trespassing Wyrmcomer Garou). History Early History The Wendigo were originally one of the tribes that came from the Pure Ones. Of the three tribes, the Wendigo were known as "Younger Brother", and came to settle in northern North America. Dark Ages Victorian Age Modern Nights Organization Camps Tribal Culture The Wendigo are among the best of Garou warriors, skilled at tracking and silent ambush. They direct as much of their power as they can against the Wyrm, and for many Wendigo, that includes the European Garou, whose influence ultimately resulted in the destruction of the Croatan. All Wendigo are descended from Native American peoples and wild wolves, and their Kinfolk are the same. Political Culture The Wendigo limit their ties to the other tribes as much as possible. Although they are still somewhat close to the Uktena, they also have allies among the Silent Striders and Red Talons, and a healthy respect for the Black Furies. While some Wendigo will ally themselves temporarily with European Garou, it will usually be short-term and with much distrust. They have a particular hatred directed at the Fianna, Get of Fenris, and Shadow Lords. Religious Culture Purity is held in the highest regard in the tribe. Practicioners will go to elaborate means to make Rites and rituals as pure as possible, and members will purify themselves before major and minor events ranging from war to hunts. Many Wendigo will also turn to spiritual means, such as journies into the Umbra to look for answers to their burning questions or quests. Version Differences References *WTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition, p. 90-91 Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse Category:Glossary Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary